Scheduling systems are known. Scheduling systems allow professionals to manage scheduling appointments and bookings, among other things. Technical problems are inherent within these current computer systems (e.g., scheduling systems or other systems). For example, when receiving input (e.g., clinical record data or other types of data) from scheduling databases, existing scheduling systems include scheduling products that rely on custom interfaces and application programming interfaces (APIs) for each electronic record the scheduling systems receive as input. An API is code that allows, for example, two software programs to communicate with each other. An API may be used for one or more web-based systems, operating systems, and/or database systems. One example of such input would be electronic medical records (EMRs). Without custom interfaces and APIs, current scheduling systems would only be able to operate on input from certain (or no) scheduling databases. Many scheduling systems are deficient or absent in their capabilities to optimize the scheduling of critical resources. This causes wasted opportunities and may contribute to delayed subject care.